Is It Love?
by funkygirl1999
Summary: Pandora Demetriou, half Greek, half Japanese, thinks she's just going to help out at the Higurashi Shrine at her Grandmother's request. She thinks she's just going to some "ordinary" shrine, no big deal. Then, she falls down a well.
1. How It All Started

**Chapter one: How it all Started**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uuuuugh," I groaned, trying to turn the alarm off without looking. Usually it only takes me a second, I've done this the whole school year, and you know what, I shouldn't have to do it today either considering it's the first day of summer vacation.

"Damn!" I muttered not getting why the stupid alarm clock wouldn't turn off. Then I realized that my alarm clock is packed away with the rest of my stuff. My alarm clock which is usually on my right, was replaced with my beloved, wonderful, BEEPING, cell phone, which is on my left. In other words, I was swatting thin air, and should probably get off my lazy butt. I snatched my cell from the ground beside me and turned the annoying alarm off. Sitting criss-cross applesauce in my sleeping bag, I raised my long noodle arms in the air, stretching toward the fan on my ceiling. I looked around my empty room, sort of hard though since it was 4:00 a.m. and really dark. All that's in here are my suitcases full of clothes, the sleeping bag I slept in, and me, (no duh!). Already dressed in sweats and a T-shirt, I was ready to go. After gathering my hair in a ponytail, I rolled up the sleeping bag and gathered my stuff. I was almost out the door when I heard,

"PANDORA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, STUFF A DONUT IN YOUR FACE, AND GET IN THE CAR!"

I chuckled softly to myself before I replied, "HOLD YOUR HORSES GRANNY, I'M COMING, THE FLIGHT DOESN'T LEAVE 'TILL 6:00, AND WE'RE ONLY HALF AN HOUR AWAY FROM THE AIRPORT!"

'_Aaaaah, good old Granny Acacia,'_ I thought as I scampered down the stairs. I hopped down from the last step and came face-to-face with Acacia. I studied her long, wavy gray hair, and looked into her icy blue eyes as she scowled down at me. She was about to retort when my other Grandmother, Ayaka, bumped her out of the way, and replied for her,

"Now, now, don't want to wake all the neighbors; it **is **four in the morning." Grandma Ayaka always spoke in the most soothing voice, even able to calm Granny Acacia in her most bitter moods. I smiled at Ayaka's soft, lavender hair, stopping at about her shoulders, and her gentle brown eyes.

"Alright," I said grabbing a donut, shoving it in my mouth, "Look, the taxi is here," I tried to say, but my words were muffled by the donut in my mouth.

I grabbed my suitcase, Acacia's suitcase, and my carry-on bag, and brought them all with ease to the taxi. Then I went and grabbed Ayaka's things for her. I got settled in the taxi, and brought out my Ipod to keep me busy until we got to the airport. After what felt like forever, we finally boarded the plane. I slept almost the whole way their, and awoke to an elegant voice, speaking clearly,

"We have now arrived at our destination in Japan, hope you have a nice trip, and thank you for flying with Delta Airlines."

* * *

><p>Japan wasn't something new to me. Half the year was spent here actually. The other half was in L.A., and I've been doing it since I was twelve. So it's been five years, huh? But it's different this time. My Grandmothers are getting tired of switching back and forth all the time, and thought Japan would be a good place for me. They're also hoping that maybe I can start off with a clean slate. Ever since I was little, I've been getting into fights with people. Guess I'm just anti-social, but girls would always make fun of everything I did about the most <strong>stupid <strong>things. One day, I just had enough and punched this one girl, Georgia, so hard I broke her nose! Not that I'm **proud **of that… well, maybe a little… I guess it would have been fair to warn them that I've been training in Martial Arts since I was five. They **were **asking for it though. So now that we're here in Japan, my grandmothers want me to be a tad more civil. And I'll really try too! I love Grandma Acacia and Ayaka like CRAZY, and they've always been there for me when no one else was.

* * *

><p>We've been here for a week now and things have been going pretty well. I'm not nervous about anything. Especially since I won't have to go to school anymore! Well, I still have to get an education, but I'm being home schooled now. It's sort of confusing because my Grandmothers want me to make friends, and be more social, so I <strong>should <strong>go to school, but I guess deep down they know that's just not going to happen. I sort of like the idea of being home schooled though because I get to stay at home, which is really awesome if I do say so myself. Granny Ayaka owns the shrine we call home, and even worked here as a shrine priestess when she was younger and lived here with her family. Now she's teaching me about how to be a miko and controlling my miko powers.

"Pandy, can you come down for a moment?" Grandma Ayaka's voice drifted upstairs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute!" I replied, getting off my bed and hopping down the stairs three at a time.

"Well Pandy, since you've been lying on your bed doing nothing all day, I thought I'd give you something useful to do," Ayaka paused before continuing, "I want you to go down and help out at the Higurashi Shrine, It's not too far from here, and I'm sure you know the way."

"Ummm, yeah, but what's the point?" I asked, "It will just be the same as helping out here, which I do ALL THE TIME?"

"Well you'll find the Higurashi Shrine a lot different that this one," Acacia added, strolling inside after doing whatever grumpy, bitter, MEAN, old ladies do in their free time. Ooooooh, I know! Perhaps she was baking cookies for children, you know, full of chocolate chips, and… well… POISEN!

"I think you'll find this trip worth you time," Acacia finished.

"Fine, can I at least bring along my Ipod?" I asked.

"SINCE WHEN DO I CARE IF YOU BRING YOUR STUPID IPOD OR NOT?" Grandma Acacia yelled, irritated with me.

_'Wow, talk about bipolar,' _I thought to myself.

I left and on my way I got to thinking about something Ayaka told me once. Well, Granny Ayaka says I'm a lot like Acacia when she was younger. She knows this because Grandma Acacia and Ayaka actually knew each other when they were younger. Grandma Ayaka left Japan on a trip to Greece when she was seventeen and me Acacia. She says even back then she could be **really **bitter, but not to her. They were the best of friends, but over the long distance, they lost touch. Years later Acacia's son, Alexander, A.K.A my dad, and Ayaka's daughter, Chouko, A.K.A my mom got married, they met again, and were inseparable since. Ayaka says that I have the same slightly curly brown hair, and deep blue eyes as Acacia, even though Acacia's eyes are now an icy blue, and her hair has grayed with age. She says I even yell like her! I don't yell like Granny Acacia, do I? DO I?

* * *

><p>I finally reach the Higurashi Shrine and I see a boy playing in the yard.<p>

"Um, hi I'm Pandy and I'm here to help out with the shrine." I said feeling slightly nervous.

"Okay, I'm Sota, I'll take you to see my mom," he replied leading me inside his home. Sota lead me into the kitchen where a beautiful woman with short wavy hair stood stirring something in a large pot.

"Why hello, you must be Pandora, I'm Sota's mother, I've been expecting you."

"WOAH, YOU KNEW I WAS COMING, CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE?" I begged, not noticing her trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not really, that wasn't anything special," She said still trying, and failing, to hold back her laughter.

"WELL WHAT WAS IT!" I scream, practically jumping off the walls of the kitchen.

"Your grandmother gave me a call," Sota's mother stated simply once she composed herself.

"Aaaaaw, I thought I could learn some cool hocus pocus or whatever," I said my eagerness and excitement deflating to disappointment and embarrassment. Mostly embarrassment.

_'Now I feel all stupid' _I thought, pouting slightly.

"Hocus-pocus?" She asked, clearly amused, " Here, put this on, and then you can go clean out back," she said handing me a traditional miko outfit and a broom. I asked where I could change, and she led me to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and stuffed it into the bag I brought, full of snacks, my water bottle, my phone, my Ipod, my cash, and pepper spray, etc. I don't really need most of the stuff in there, I just bring it with me everywhere because I like to.

_'Wow, Sota's mother sure is nice' _I thought to myself as I headed outside.

On my way out, I noticed a picture. It was of Sota's mom, and old man who I assume is Sota's grandfather, and a girl I haven't seen before. She had long, wavy, dark hair, a bit shorter than mine, and big brown eyes.

"Hey Sota!" I called out to the young teenager.

"Yeah?" he said, jogging over to stand beside me.

"Who's that girl in the picture?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, " Is she your sister?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't live here anymore."

"So she moved out?"

"Yeah, I guess…" he said, "I gotta go meet up with some friends, bye!"

"Bye Sota, It was nice meeting you!" I called out. As I walked outside I saw a strange building. I didn't know why, but I was getting weird vibes from there. I walked over, and slowly opened the door. The floor creaked under my feet as I looked around. I walked down a couple creaky steps, and I was starting to get creeped out.

_'Man this place has some funky vibes, but it's not BAD vibes, just weird ones.'_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a strange well in the center of the room, then I realized something.

_'__**THAT'S **__where the funky vibes are coming from,' _I thought to myself as I ventured closer. I stood by the rim of the well and peered inside. As I squinted, I saw a tiny purple-blue light. It was captivating and I just couldn't look away…

"HEY YOU!" and old man yelled by the door, "Be careful, you shouldn't be here!"

"Uh, ummm…" I was startled and didn't know what to say, "I'll just be going now!" I tried turning around, but being the genius I am, I totally forgot there was a well behind me and tumbled in, head first. I was hurtling towards the beautiful light, and I found my self in a sea of purple.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first chapter! I REALLY hoped you liked it! Please reveiw, this is my first story and I want to know how to make it better!<p>

~ funkygirl1999


	2. Freakouts and Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, Bankotsu wouldn't have died.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Freakouts and Explanations<strong>

Before I knew what was happening, I was engulfed by the purple light I was captivated with not too long ago. It quickly faded away, and I found myself…

back in the well?

'_Man, I'm in for it now,' _I thought, mentally slapping myself.

"Smooth moves," I grumbled to myself while I dusted my clothes off, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Suddenly, I realized something. When I fell down the well, I was inside a dark, dirty building. Now as I looked above, I didn't see an old man scolding me for my stupidity,) what I was expecting,) but the bright blue sky, white, wispy clouds, strung above.

'_That's… odd…' _I thought to myself warily.

I was about to grab onto some vines when I tripped over something. I looked down, irritated, and my eyes widened. I found that I just tripped over the rotting, smelly body of a…

m-monster. Then something flashed through my frantic thoughts like a bright neon sign, _'I __**touched **__that!' _Thinking that, I did what any other sane person would do…

scream.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Quickly snatching the vines growing of the well, I climbed out of that well faster than a ninja. My eyes were still wide, and I was panting slightly. Holding on to the straps of my backpack, which was with me throughout the whole ordeal, I looked around at my surroundings. No shrine in sight. Instead, all around me were grassy fields and tall trees. I sighed, exasperated.

"WHERE IN HELL AM I?" I shouted in frustration.

I thumped myself as I remembered something I should have done sooner. Quick as lightning, my backpack was on the ground while I searched inside.

"Aha!" I exclaimed in victory, my phone held tightly in my sweaty palms.

Ecstatic, I gave the Samsung a big, slobbery kiss.

"Now all I have to do is call Grandma Ayaka and she can come find me," I told my self. I dialed her number, but it didn't work. I glanced at the upper left part of the screen, and my face fell. My phone wasn't working because there was no signal here.

'_Maybe I should try to find a signal,' _I thought. I started walking around, holding the cell phone high above my head. I tried standing on rocks, climbing trees, and even falling out of trees.

Finally, I gave up.

'_There's probably no signal around here," _I thought, cursing my bad luck, _'Guess I should start walking, maybe I can find someone who will tell me where I am.'_

I looked around, taking in the lush scenery. I took out my Ipod and decided to listen to some music. I pressed shuffle, and let myself be engulfed in the sweet melodies of _Apologize _by One Republic.

* * *

><p>About twenty-five minutes passed, and I came across what seemed to be a small village. My pace quickened and I came face-to-face with an old woman, donned in the same miko outfit as I. Slowly, I tugged my ear-plugs out of my ears. It's always bothered me how my ears stick out, and as I thought about that, my hand reached up and wiggled it self-consciously.<p>

"Hello, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" the old lady questioned, staring at me warily. Staring at me, I noticed, with only one eye! The other eye had an eye patch on it.

'_I wonder what happened?'_ I thought, then, I shook my head, _'Focus! I need to ask her how I can get home!'_

"Hi, I'm Pandy and I'm a bit lost, so could you help me out or show me a map or something…?" I said nervously, my voice trailing off a bit at the end. I never really _talked _to that many people before. Like I said, I'm very anti-social.

"Well it's nice to meet you Pandy, my name is Kaede, let's go over to my home and maybe we can sort things out," she said, turning around and walking towards the village.

_'Yes! Now I can find out where I am and go home!'_ I thought as I followed Kaede, glancing at the homes surrounding me,_ 'Wow, these houses are so old fashioned,'_ I thought, _'This place isn't very advanced.'_

Kaede led me into her home, and I noticed someone else in there.

"Hey Kaede, you're back ea-, oh hello, I didn't notice you brought in a guest, and a miko at that!" The young girl exclaimed, her eyes full of life and energy.

"Huh?" I said, wondering who the miko was, looking behind me to see if she was there. Then I remembered that I was in a traditional priestess outfit, one that the mysterious girl was also wearing.

"I'm not **really** a miko, well I **am**, but more of an apprentice," I said, rambling slightly. My eyes widened as something in my head clicked into place.

"I KNOW YOU!" I squealed, making Kaede wince.

"Well this is the first time I actually **met** you, but I know who you are!" I explained, flailing my long, yet muscular arms wildly, "You're Sota's big sister!" I finally finished.

Kagome chuckled at my antics before speaking, "Yes, I _am_ Sota's sister, my name is Kagome, and if you're here, then it looks like I have some explaining to do."

"I'm **so** CONFUSED!" I cried, earning another chuckle.

"Where do I start?" Kagome questioned herself, "Oh, I know, like any good story, its best I start from the beginning."

"WHAT STORY?" I yelled, "I FEEL FRUSTRATED!"

Ignoring me, Kagome kept talking, "So, my guess is that you were at the Higurashi Shrine for whatever reason, and came across the well, then you fell in, and when you climbed out, everything was different," Kagome looked at me, and I have her a quick nod, confirming her theories.

"Yeah, I fell in and I was surrounded by a purple light, then it faded away, and I tripped over the body of some kind of monster!"

"Well **that **explains the scream from earlier," Kaede said with a knowing look, and Kagome tilting her head slightly as she remembered the blood-curling scream.

'_They __**heard **__that!' _I thought sheepishly as Kagome continued,

"Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday…" Kagome then told me of her adventures with InuYasha, the perverted Miroku, demon-slayer Sango, and cute little Shippo, all fighting against the evil Naraku. Whenever Kagome spoke of Naraku, I shuddered. Someone, no some_thing _so horrid shouldn't exist. As she told her story things clicked into place. As in why it's not very advanced here, it's the _past, _so of _course _they wouldn't be very advanced, and no wonder why my phone didn't have a signal without a phone tower or whatever. I was thinking of the tale Kagome just told me, and something dawned on me.

"Wait a second…" I started, "How come you're still here in the past… AM I STUCK HERE?" I asked frantically.

"No, no," Kagome assured me, "the well is very special, you were brought here for a reason, like me, and although I don't know what that reason is, or where it will lead you, I do know everything happens for a reason, and that's why you're here," Kagome paused, letting this information sink in, " My journey ended here, this is now my home, your own journey though will lead you wherever you want it to go, if you want to go home, no one is stopping you, just jump back down the well."

I thought about all this and made my decision.

"I think I'll stay here," I told Kagome, "If the well brought me here for a reason, It would probably be wise to stay."

Truth was, I really wanted to know why I was here. Why would some magical well pick **me** for something so important? I wanted to know **so** badly, and I was willing to stay here in the past to find out.

"Alright," Kagome said, "If you want to stay here in the past, you'll need this," she stated pulling a long, tall bow and some arrows from behind her back.

'_Where did those come from?'_ I thought frantically.

"Even though these are just regular bow and arrows, if you transfer your powers, which are quite strong, you can make the arrow pierce even the hardest substances."

"Even if I DID know how to use a bow and arrow, WHAT YOU SAID MADE NO SENSE AT ALL!" I yelled, causing Kagome and Kaede to wince once again.

"Relax child," Kaede said, "Kagome didn't know how to use a bow and arrow when she first came here, and now she's a master."

"Yeah, well if I remember your story right, Kagome shattered the Shikon Jewel because she didn't know how to use a bow and arrow, and the only reason she caught on so quickly is because SHE'S THE FREAKING REINCARNATION OF KIKYO WHO'S A MASTER AT ARCHERY!" I shouted, then I added, "Also, if I do try and work that thing, I don't know how, but with my luck I'll just end up shooting it at myself."

Kagome let out a laugh, "Well then it looks like I'll just have to teach you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she answered, leading me outside.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked this chapter! I'll make sure to update every Friday. Please Review, I want to make this story as good as I can!<p> 


	3. Meanwhile

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own The Young and the Restless. I have actually found it my goal to destroy all soap operas because they sicken me. I also do not have anything against Girl Scouts. If you are a Girl Scout, I don't mean any offense

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Meanwhile…<strong>

"You think it worked?" Acacia asked, not looking up from the game of Angry Birds she was playing on her iPhone 4.

"Probably, why don't we go take a look?" Ayaka answered, "Good thing we're home schooling Pandy, I have a feeling she'll be gone for a while, and I'm not going to bother thinking up excuses for that no-good nosy school system."

"She has three months before school starts, I don't think she'll be gone that long; it's not too late to sign her up to go to an actual school," Acacia grumbled, taking a sip from her tea.

"Well even if she does come back before the end of summer, which I highly doubt, I still think we can give her a better education than those stuck-up know-it-alls," Ayaka retorted.

"Arrrrgh," Acacia groaned as she heard the phone ring, "You can get it."

"Well of _course, _I wouldn't want you to get off your lazy butt and actually **do **something," Ayaka replied, rolling her eyes, "Hello?"

"Hello Ayaka, I'm afraid I have some bad news," the nervous woman on the other line said.

"You're the woman from the Higurashi Shrine if I remember correctly," Ayaka said calmly.

"Yes and Pandy… well…" _'How do you explain to someone that their granddaughter fell down a magical well that can take you back in time?' _Ms. Higurashi thought frantically.

"It's fine; I know what happened, but be a dear and call when she comes back alright?"

"Uh… sure…?" the woman answered, startled at how calmly Ayaka was taking this.

"Ayakaaaaa, we're out of mini tacos!" Acacia shouted from outside.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES I AM ON THE PHONE!" Ayaka yelled back, her usual calm personality replaced with extreme annoyance with her best friend, "Well I have to go buy some mini tacos," Ayaka finished, ending the call.

"Bye…?" the young mother said, still stunned at how well the old woman took the news. At the same time she was wondering how the woman knew what had happened. _'That's because she DOESN'T know, I better go over later and explain in better detail,' _she thought.

"COME ON AYAKA I WANT MINI TACOOOOOS!" Acacia whined, sounding like a young toddler instead of the old hag she usually was.

"Fine," Ayaka complied, swiftly grabbing her purse and walking outside.

"HIP, HIP, HUZZAH!" Acacia cheered, doing a fist pump as she saw her old friend come outside and walk out the front gate.

Acacia quickly followed her, "We also need to get some burritos, and why don't we just eat out because I am STAR-VING," Acacia spoke, never even pausing to take a breath.

"Oh… My… GOD," Ayaka spoke to herself, her eye twitching.

_'Even when Pandy isn't here, __**she's still here**__.'_

* * *

><p>After going out for sushi, Ayaka and Acacia were watching TV.<p>

"Come ooooooon, I WANT TO WATCH THE YOUNG AND THE RESTLESS!" Acacia shouted, tugging on the remote.

"Well maybe **I **want to watch the Real Housewives of New Jersey," Ayaka argued calmly, but if you looked closely, you could see the fire in her eyes as she tugged the remote back towards her with a force an elderly woman her age should not be capable of.

"We are watchi-"Acacia started, but she was cut off by the doorbell.

"AAAARRRRGH!" They yelled in unison, both letting go of the remote which hit the ground with a loud SMACK!

"I'LL GET IT!" Acacia said, which is very unusual for her lazy personality.

"No, I can get it, why don't you just watch The Youn-"

"**I SAID I'LL GET IT!" **Acacia screamed stomping to the door, baseball bat in hand, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she hollered, swinging at the poor girl scouts standing outside the door.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The two girls barely dodging the bat screamed, pushing each other as they tried to get away.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Acacia erupted with evil laughter, "Those stupid goody-two shoes girl scouts never learn do they?" Acacia was smiling like a psycho, so she didn't even get upset when she saw that while she was terrorizing helpless children, Ayaka changed the channel to the Real Housewives.

"How do you _always _know when girl scouts are at our door, and **why **do you feel the need to terrorize them whenever they get even 100 feet of you?" Ayaka asked with a sigh, not looking away from the cat fight that was erupting on the television.

"They got what they deserved," Acacia defended herself, "They were asking for it!"

"No they were not!"

"Acacia will you st-"Ayaka stopped as she was cut off as the doorbell rang once again.

"THEY'RE BACK AGAIN, DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR I AM GETTING THE MACE!"

"Acacia… how many times have I told you that you can't go around spraying children with mace, if those poor girls did come back, it's with their angry mothers who want to sue you for making those kids wet their pants," Acacia paused for a moment then quickly continued before Acacia could interrupt, "This time, I think it's best if **I **answer the door, want to know why, _because… _YOU HAVE _**ISSUES**_!"

"Nice to know what you REALLY think of me," Acacia said with a sniffle as Ayaka opened the door.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise MS. HIGURASHI, I bet _someone _will be more than happy to put her frying pan away since there are NO girl scouts here," Ayaka said, glaring daggers and Acacia who had a frying pan in one hand, mace in another.

"Yes, well about our phone call earlier, I'm not sure you really understood what I meant…"

"WHAT, YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID?" Acacia stomped her way into the conversation, "We PLANNED what happened, well Ayaka did anyway… there's no need to worry, but thank you for being concerned."

"Since you already took time out of your evening to come see us, please come in, our mini tacos will be ready soon," Ayaka said as she stepped aside to let Ms. Higurashi in.

"Well thank you, I do enjoy the occasional miniature taco," Ms. Higurashi said.

"MINI TACOS!" Acacia cheered as she did a little dance.

"I'm sorry about her… I think I've mentioned this earlier but… SHE HAS _**ISSUES!"**_

* * *

><p>That was Chapter Three! Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters. There won't be any more chapters like this or anything; I just wanted to make sure that everything in the story was clear. Bankotsu will be in the next chapter, chapter five at the latest! Please review, no one has reviewed yet and it makes Bankotsu sad. OK he doesn't really care but I do so<p>

REVIEW AND GET TRUCKLOADS OF CANDY AND CAKE!


	4. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Four Chapters and this disclaimer thing is already annoyingly redundant. I mean really, do you really think that I own InuYasha? No, no you don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Journey Begins<strong>

I plunked myself down on the grass exhausted. I went to the Higurashi Shrine at about 1:30 P.M. Once Kagome and I started training, we didn't stop until… about 6:30. I'm no math magician, but I know that I've been shooting arrow after arrow for at _least _four hours. Now I'm HUN-GRY! Kaede is getting some food ready, and Kagome **finally **let me take a break. She said I'm a really fast learner, but I think she's just saying that to make me feel better. I **just **started getting the hang of actually hitting the targets. You know…instead of accidentally _almost _piercing Kaede's good eye.

"Hey Pandy!" Kagome called, "Get off your lazy butt, the foods ready!"

* * *

><p>Once we finally finished dinner and were all sitting around talking.<p>

"Hey, wait a second…" I said as I thought of something, "Where's InuYasha?"

"Oh, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and all the kids, mine and Sango's, are visiting Koga," Kagome answered, "I would have went as well, but at the time I wasn't feeling very well."

"Wow, I would love to meet them one day," I said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh yes, I just needed some rest."

"Are we going to train some more tomorrow?" I asked.

"Actually, tomorrow morning you should start your journey."

"What?" I shouted, eyes wide, "I'm not ready yet, I'll get torn apart by demons!"

"You might not have mastered archery, which makes sense, yu just started today, but you are an extraordinary fighter, and as time goes on your skill with the bow and arrow will increase."

"You _sure _about this?"

"Positive!" Kagome assured me, "At least I hope so…"

* * *

><p>"Let me light up the sky, light it up for you, let me tell you why, yeah I would die for you…" I sang softly as I marched through the lush forest. I've always loved traveling, and the idea of seeing the world has always amazed me, <em>so <em>I thought that I should just explore; find out what life in the past was like in the past. I haven't come across any demons yet, and I don't really want to. I kept waking until I came across an amazing site.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," I breathed, admiring the massive waterfall I came across.

_'Maybe I should just take a quick swim, it's not like anyone's around, and I have extra clothes in my bag,' _I thought to myself as I put my iPod away, _'For once I'm glad I carry, like, six different outfits in my magical bag of mysteries.' _

I slipped out of my clothes and jumped in the cool, refreshing water. I slicked my wet hair back, and swam over to some rocks. There was a rock beneath the water that I sat on, then I leaned back on some bigger rocks behind me and I had the perfect view of the waterfall, I could just stare at it forever…

"Pick up the pace men!" A mysterious voice said. A mysterious _**male **_voice. And _I _was only in my bra and underwear! "We want to be at the next village _before _the sun sets, unless you guys _**don't **_want to sleep on _**actual **_beds!"

I silently slipped out of the water, and still hiding behind some large rocks, I started putting my miko outfit back on, just wanting to get some clothes on so I wouldn't be caught half-naked in front of the group of boys.

"But I'm _tired_," A feminine voice whined.

_'I guess they __**aren't **__all boys?'_ I thought confused.

I reached for my bag and my bow, about to sneak away without anyone noticing, when of **course **at that time, when I am almost gone, I trip on a rock and fall on my face.

"My face…" I whimper involuntarily before I dashed behind a large boulder.

"Who's there?" the first man called out, readying his weapon, "Come out now and maybe, _just maybe_, I'll let you live."

Gathering up my courage, I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Hey guys," I said with a wave, "I'm Pandy… so no need to worry about me, I was just leaving…"

"No, no… feel free to stay," a short, squat man said with a perverted wink.

_'I don't know what, but there's something about them that seems so… __**dangerous**__,' _I thought, _'Better not mess with these guys.' _

"Back off Mukotsu, like any girl would want to stay with _you _around," the man who I presume is their leader said. He had the most stunning cobalt blue eyes and his long brown hair was tied back in a tight braid.

_'Mukotsu... there's something about that name that rings a bell.' _

"So… what are you names?" I asked, eyeing them nervously.

The leader smirked and took a step towards me, "I'm Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven."

I let out a gasp and stepped back, _'I learned about the Band of Seven in history and they were MERCENARIES. Oh God… Kagome told me about when she fought them too, she said they were CRAZY strong… but didn't they die? Kagome did say she made a wish on the Shikon Jewel to bring back anyone manipulated by Naraku like Kohaku, Sango's little brother, so I guess it makes sense.'_

"So you've heard of us?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk.

"Maybe… but there are only five of you!" I retorted.

"Well Kyokotsu is usually out getting a snack, and Ginkotsu is with him, we don't see them too often anymore," he explained, "So the guy with the claws is Suikotsu, that's Jakotsu, then there's Renkotsu, and you've already met Mukotsu."

After he introduced all of his "brothers", I decided to get away before they got bored and decided to slice me to pieces with his halberd.

"Well it was really great meeting you guys, but I need to get going," I said, tying back my damp hair into a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked, thought I wasn't sure if he was genuinely curious, or just messing with me.

"Well I'm sort of just traveling around, seeing different places…"

"YOU could travel with us you know."

"WHAT?" the other members of the Band of Seven shouted, (except for Mukotsu who of course, was jumping up and down with joy.)

"I am NOT having a GIRL travel with us!" Jakotsu protested in disgust.

"She'll slow us down!" Suikotsu and Renkotsu yelled in unison.

"We can't be seen traveling with a miko!"

"HUZZAH!"

Protests erupted from everyone, (except Mukotsu).

"Chill guys, remember how we'be been needing a girl to pour our sake and cook for us?" Bankotsu explained, causing the men to get lost in thought at the pros and cons of this idea.

"Hey guys?" I said interrupting their thoughts, "One, I don't want to be your "servant" or whatever, two, I can't cook; last time I "cooked" I set the kitchen on fire, and another time I gave three guys food poisoning."

"Kitchen?" Bankotsu asked.

"Poisoning?" Mukotsu asked with interest.

"Never mind," I answered.

"Alright, you got your break, now we need to get to the next village," As Bankotsu said these words, his brother instantly jumped to their feet.

_'These guys are seriously loyal, and it's funny considering Bankotsu is the youngest out of them,' _I thought, _'At least they're leaving me in one piece, now to start walking in the __**OPPOSITE **__direction.' _

"Hey!" Bankotsu called, looking back over his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

_'Damn! So close!' _

"I was headed this way though," I lied, pointing in the direction opposite of where they were going. I was actually going to go in the same direction as them, but I would rather not travel with a group of KILLERS.

"You aren't heading that way because _we _are going _this way,_" Bankotsu ordered.

_'NO!' _I wanted to scream, _'I'm not going __**anywhere **__with you!'_

But I didn't.

"Fine," I complied.

I wanted to scream, to fight… but I didn't. He won. So instead, I kicked a rock out of my way, and followed the killers, wondering how I'm going to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter four is finally done. Sorry if you don't like how I left out Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. I'm just really trying to get Bankotsu and the others in character because I don't want them to be OOC or anything. It's hard to manage a bunch of characters and keep them in character at the same time, but I will have Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu show up sometimes. Remember to Review!<p> 


	5. A Trip to Town

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: A Trip to Town<strong>

Walking as far behind the mercenaries I could without Bankotsu suspicious of me trying to escape, I was praying we'd get to the village soon. I was extremely bored, and extremely tired. My feet were aching and all I wanted to do is get out my iPod and get lost in the music. I would do that to, but I didn't want the guys asking questions. For some reason I'm not even sure of, I didn't want them to know I was from the future. If that meant not wearing my fave shorts and my graphic tees then so be it. I was in the past so I might as well blend in.

"Yo, what's-your-face, hurry up!" Bankotsu called back.

I shot him a glare, "My name is _Pandora_, get it right!"

"Pandora, huh?" Bankotsu said, "How 'bout I just call you Pandy for short?"

"Only me _friends_ call me Pandy!"

_'What am I saying?' _I thought frantically, _'I've never had any __**friends, **__most people are too smart to try and be friends with me, and anyone I do meet calls me Pandy.'_

"Whatever, _Pandy, _just don't fall behind."

I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace until I was walking between Renkotsu and Suikotsu. I know, I know, just a second ago it was my mission to keep as faraway from these people as I could, but Mukotsu's been giving me some creepy looks, and he can't get to me if I'm hiding behind two scary men. Sure, there's no guarantee that these guys really care what happens to me, and Mukotsu _is _their friend… but I don't think he'll bug me too much if I keep close to everyone _but _him.

Suddenly, my eyes light up, "Ooooh, there's the village!"

"FINALLY, I thought we'd NEVER get there!" Jakotsu said.

From what I've gathered, Jakotsu hates girls. This is sort of funny since he wears a woman's kimono, and speaks like a girl. Oh, I almost forgot, if he sees any cute boys and takes an interest in them; he finds it extremely romantic to slice him to pieces. I'm _so _glad Kagome told me about the members of the Band of Seven when she was telling me her story, now, I know what to expect. We walked into the bustling village and I was immediately awe-struck.

_'Wow, this is __**so **__cool!' _I thought, _'This place is so big, and look at all the people!' _

I pull my gaze from the huge crown of people and catch up to the guys as they enter a fancy inn. I tune out of the guys chatter as they approach the innkeeper, _'Man, I'm so __**tired**__, maybe after a quick nap I can go take a look around town.' _

I looked back at Bankotsu as I came back down to Earth. The innkeeper looked pretty scared. My guess was that Bankotsu was probably threatening to burn his inn down and bring some kind of torture that would ensure that the petrified innkeeper would never have kids.

"I-I'm sorry sir, we only have t-two r-rooms at the moment, but lucky for you, one of them is our l-largest and finest room," The terrified innkeeper stuttered. I kind of feel bad for him, he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"We'll take the two rooms," Bankotsu tells the innkeeper, and taking our keys. Bankotsu turned to us, "Well guys, we're gonna have to share rooms."

"I CALL DIBS ON ROOMING WITH PANDY!" Mukotsu shouted, rushing over to my side. I shot him a glare that would send anyone running for cover and took an exaggerated step back.

"You even _think _about rooming me with him, and you'll wake up tomorrow very confused in _Cuba,_" I threatened.

"Even I think that sharing a room with Mukotsu is a punishment worse than death," Bankotsu replied.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, YA KNOW!" Mukotsu cried.

Ignoring Mukotsu, Bankotsu continued, "That's why you and Jakotsu are going to be rooming,"

"WHAT?" Jakotsu and Mukotsu cried out in unison.

"I CALLED _DIBS_" Mukotsu whined.

"I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT WENCH!"

"Jakotsu and Pandy are sharing a room and that's final!" Bankotsu ordered.

"As long as the wench doesn't bug me," Jakotsu stated.

"I'm. Not. A. WENCH!" I screamed.

"Now, now, let's all get along," Bankotsu said, trying to calm us down.

"Whatever!" Jakotsu and I grumbled, then, at the same time, we turned and shot death-glares at each other.

When I got to my room, I tossed my bag down and sighed.

"Which bed do you want?" I asked the scowling Jakotsu.

"Why do you care?" Jakotsu growled.

"Just trying to be civil."

"Fine!" Jakotsu yelled, "I want that bed!" He went over and plopped himself onto the bed near the window.

"Alright," I shrugged, heading over to my bed.

"No, wait!" Jakotsu called out, "_I _want that bed"

"Whatever."

"No, switch again!"

"Fine."

"Wait, I wa-"

"Okay, how about this?" I said icily, very irritated at this point, "I'll take that bed," I pointed to the one by the window, "You'll have the other bed, and NO MORE SWITCHES!" I screamed, stomping my foot a bit like a child throwing a temper-tantrum.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and plunked myself on my bed. I started rummaging through it until I found my pepper-spray. I put the pepper-spray under my pillow where I could easily grab it incase Mukotsu sneaks in. That perv CAN NOT be trusted. My fatigue washed away and was replaced with excitement as I secretly snacked on M&M's. I looked to my side and noticed Jakotsu left the room.

_'Wonder where he went?' _I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head as new ones emerged, _'Who cares about that jerk, I should go tell Bankotsu I want to go out to the town.'_

I sat up and scurried out of my room. Not bothering to knock, I shoved the door opened and called, "Yo, Bankotsu I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, you just couldn't stay away, could you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going out to the town," I informed him.

"Can't really trust you with that, don't want you running away, do I?" Bankotsu said, "But lucky for you, Jakotsu was just asking me if he can go shopping and you can feel free to go along with him."

"Sure, I really need to get out of here," I answered.

"Just don't try to escape, I'm giving Jakotsu permission to kill you if you try, now here's some money, go buy yourself something pretty."

"Why and _I _stuck with the girl?" Jakotsu groaned.

"Let's make a deal and _try _not to kill each other," I said.

"Fine, might as well," Jakotsu complied.

"So nice to see you guys getting along," Bankotsu said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Jakotsu and I sighed at Bankotsu's antics, and I followed him outside into the bustling streets.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked, "Want to go in there?" I asked, pointing to a shop that looked like it might have some really cute clothes.

"Whatever," Jakotsu replied coolly, but I saw that he took an interest in the store as well. We went inside and Jakotsu immediately grabbed several things and tried them on.

"Let me see!" I ordered, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Why do you care?" Jakotsu asked with a scowl as he pulled the curtain back and let me see.

"Whoa," I said in shock, "That purple looks GORGEOUS on you," I cooed.

"Ya think?" Jakotsu asked, scowl disappearing.

I nodded, "The style shows off your legs, it's _perfect_."

"I think I'll get it," Jakotsu said while modeling in front of the mirror, "Now it's _your _turn," Jakotsu said with a smile, loading clothes onto his arms.

_'Nice attitude change, a couple compliments and Jakotsu goes from hating me to being my best friend!' _

I tried on hundreds of kimonos, but I didn't really like any of them.

"You have to get _something_," Jakotsu said, "You can't go around wearing **that **all the time," he said referring to my miko outfit.

Suddenly, something sparked Jakotsu's interest and he grabbed one last kimono and handed it to me, "Try. It. On." Jakotsu ordered.

"Alright, don't get you panties in a twist," I replied with a smirk.

I tried the kimono on and showed Jakotsu who's mouth immediately dropped open, "Oh. My. God."

"What, does it look bad?"

Jakotsu smacked me on the head, "Are you _CRAZY, _that is the OPPOSTITE of BAD, hell, you look so hot, I might turn straight!" On cue, two extremely hot boys walked by outside of the store, "DAMN!" Jakotsu yelled, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"_Back on subject,_ do I really look that good?"

"YES!" Jakotsu cried.

I looked in the mirror; my slightly wavy brown hair was down, my bangs slightly covering one eye. The kimono I was wearing really was gorgeous. It was about knee-length, the sleeves were long and hid my hands. The kimono was a dark blue covered with blue flowers that matched my eyes.

"I guess I can get it…" I said, blushing slightly at how much atte3ntion Jakotsu was giving me. Only an hour ago he wanted me dead. Now I think he might be my first friend ever. Guess we just needed something to bond over.

"Shoosh yeah you're getting it!" Jakotsu said.

I ended up getting that kimono and a long, floral green kimono that I wore out of the store.

"Girl, look at all these guys staring at you! Jakotsu praised.

"Stop exaggerating Jakotsu," I said with an eye-roll. I wasn't being modest either, because if I learned anything today, it's that Jakotsu is a major drama-queen. It was sort of funny actually.

"Let's get back," I tell Jakotsu, "I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, I could use a snack too," Jakotsu agreed.

_'Who knew a simple shopping trip could get me a friend?' _I thought, happy flowing through my veins, _'I have a friend! Wow, it's exciting just thinking about it! And I thought I was anti-social.' _

* * *

><p>Yay, Chappie Five! I'd like to thank Roxie-fearlessstorm for reviewing! First review ever! And thanks to tsukitahime for putting my story on story alert! Review and tell me what you think! Reviews make the world go round!<p> 


	6. Dreams and Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

HOOT HOOOT! T.G.I. Black Friday! I absolutely LOVE shopping, so today I'm going to be out shoppin ALL DAY LONG! Ask me what me favorite holiday is? BLACK FRIDAY! Or Christmas, or My Birfday or maybe even Halloween! But I consider Black Friday a holiday so HOOT HOOOOT!

Huzzah! I now have a super awesome amazing beta reader who goes by the name of...

KaidaThorn!

Bestest... beta... EVER! Can't do this without you dah-lin!

**Chapter Six: Dreams and Drama**

When Jakotsu and I got back to the inn, I was exhausted. He went to hang out with the guys, but I went straight to my room and threw myself onto my bed.

_'That was awesome!'_ I thought. _'Jakotsu is really fun once you get to know him.'_

Slowly my eyes closed and I entered a deep sleep with dreams full of rainbows and cheese.

* * *

><p><em>"Wheeeeee…" I twirled about in a large, flowery meadow. My yeti friend, George, and the fox, Paulina, were eating giant ladybugs. "I like pie! Pie is so tasty! Lalalaaa,"<em>

_"Hey, Pandy! Pandysaurus! OVER HERE!"_

_"WHO'S THERE?" I shout, tripping on a miniature dolphin and falling on my head. From the view of my head I noticed a magical Pegasus._

_"HI !" I yell._

_"Shut up, kid!" he scolded me. Did I mention he has snazzy sunglasses on? I really need to get me some of those sunglasses._

_"Your friends over there like eating a lot more than giant ladybugs, if ya know what I'm saying."_

_"No, I DON'T know what you're saying!"_

_"YETI'S AND FOXES ENJOY EATING MAGICAL PEGASI WITH SNAZZY SUNGLASSES!"_

_"Pegasi?"_

_"PEGASI!"_

_"You know, you don't have to be so yelly."_

_"Whatever," Snazzy Magical Pegasus replied. "I have a special mission for you."_

_"Yay, a mission!"_

_"A __**special **__mission," Snazzy Magical Pegasus corrected. "I need you to go to the Land of Gumdrops. Once there, go tinkle on the magical dragon of I'm Going to Kill You If You Tinkle On Me. Then, after he eats you, I need you to __**WAKE UP!"**_

_"Wha?" I said as everything starts spinning._

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!"<p>

"Shuddup, I'm catching some beauty sleep," I grumbled, and then I felt something smack my head. My eyes jolted open as I glared at Jakotsu.

"THAT HURT YOU JERK; I WAS SLEEPING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WAKING ME UP AT LIKE, 2:00 A.M.?"

"It's actually noon. You slept through dinner last night and breakfast this morning."

"Oh," I sheepishly said scratching the back of my bed head. "That explains why I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up to eat, but you are a deep and VIOLENT sleeper… Bankotsu says you have to come down now."

"Alright, let me brush my hair," I said as I grabbed my brush and tried to untangle the bird's nest on my head.

"Ya. You know you talk in your sleep," Jakotsu stated.

"Really, what did I say?" I asked, embarrassed and genuinely curious at what I might have said.

"Something about Magical Pegasi wearing snazzy sunglasses," Jakotsu informed me.

"Was I sleep-talking the whole time?" I asked.

"No, but most of your sleep-talking was all like, 'blarg, blarg, blmnmmlnnnn' anyway."

"Wow, that's really embarrassing," I admitted.

_'I am __**SO**__ glad they haven't invented cameras or the internet yet! Bankotsu would probably post a picture of me drooling all over myself and my wild cavewoman hair sticking up in the air for the whole world to see. Oh wait… that __**did**__ happen in the 6th Grade when Sierra Collins invited me to her sleepover. I __**knew**__ they were up to something, I just __**knew**__ it!_

"Alright Jakotsu, I'm _starving_, let's go eat!"

* * *

><p>After lunch I was relaxing in my room doodling on my hand. I was just putting the finishing touches on the panda I was creating, when Bankotsu came in.<p>

"Get your stuff," he said. "We're leaving."

"We were only here for like, a day."

"Yeah, and now we're leaving."

"Whatever," I answered as I quickly brushed my hair and jammed my brush in my bag.

Jakotsu sticks his head in the room, "Hey, hurry up you guys!"

"Chill, we're coming," I say as I start twirling a lock of hair.

Before I realize it, we're out of the village and entering a really spooky forest.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, "Do we _really_ have to walk through a creepy forest? It feels like something might jump out and eat my face."

"That is a possibility; lot's of demons are said to live here," Renkotsu informed me.

Bankotsu noticed my terrified expression and smirked, "What, you scared?"

"Puh-leaze! This place just gives off weird vibes," I denied. Well, the part about the weird vibes was true, but this place was **really** scary.

"Calm down, girl, some Lord is paying us to protect his castle from some demons and make sure his daughter is safe; this is the fastest way to get there. You know, a short-cut," Suikotsu added.

"If you get scared, _I'll_ protect you," Mukotsu said as he latched onto my right leg.

I gave him a glare and shook him off so hard that he flew and hit a tree with a huge SMACK! With fury in his eyes, Mukotsu looked as if he was ready to kill. At that moment, someone back-handed me and I staggered back, clutching my cheek. I look up and glared at Bankotsu who was glaring right back.

"No matter how perverted Mukotsu is, he's your better. You better be lucky that I don't kill you right now," he icily said.

_'Then why don't you?'_ I think, but say nothing. _'What is it about him that makes me so unwilling to fight back? Is it fear?'_

I followed everyone as they started walking again. Mukotsu kept shooting daggers at me, metaphorically, thank God. Suikotsu and Renkotsu acted like I don't exist, but they were doing that since I met them. Jakotsu was sending worried glances my way. It looked like he wanted to just look away and act like I wasn't there so he wouldn't get scorned by his brothers, but he was too good a friend; I could tell he was worried about me. I was fine, though. Sure, my cheek stung a little, maybe a **lot**, but I was more angry than hurt. But Bankotsu! Bankotsu was the worst of them all! I don't know why, but it hurts how he's just walking like nothing happened. Does he not care? Does he not care that I never asked for any of this? To be their servant or whatever I was and constantly get harassed by Mukotsu. This was not why I came back to the past! Hell, I don't even know why I came back in time!

This bites.

'_They don't actually expect me to just stand around and actually let that perv harass me! And calling Mukotsu my better! Yeah, I'm not the butt-ugly killer here! DAMN! THIS MAKES ME SO MAD!'_

As I'm walking I notice a rock. I go out of my way and crush it with my sneakers.

_'I guess I feel a little better…'_ I think, calmed by the crack of the stone as it crumbles beneath my feet. Usually when I get angry, I take out my frustration on my pillow, causing it to become limp and lifeless. Sometimes even my desk, accidentally kicking the legs off. Then once, (or twice, or thrice), I might have punched a hole in my wall. But I'm getting better! I've gone almost a month without demolishing anything. I spotted another rock and crushed it as well.

'_This is sort of fun!' _I thought. Each rock is something I hate. For example, my next victim will be "Bankotsu". I imagine my foot crushing his tiny head as he begs for mercy. I let out an evil laugh as I start crushing more rocks beneath my feet. _'Take that _"Mukotsu"_! You're sorry Sierra? Too bad! Wait, I already crushed you Bankotsu? But who cares! I'll crush you again!'_

Jakotsu sends me another worried glance; this time probably worried more about my mental health rather than my red cheek as I laugh maniacally crushing a bunch of rocks.

'_What does he know? Stupid Bankotsu, he thinks he's so great and powerful… he just… HE JUST MAKES ME SO MAD!'_

I see a big rock ahead, _'I'll prove to them, NO ONE is MY __**better**__,'_ I think as I slowly destroy Bank- I mean as I slowly destroy _the_ _rock_.

* * *

><p>Yay, Chapter Six! I like how I got to show an immature and crazy side of Pandy and a sort of evil side too. Thanks to InuCrew13 for reviewing and putting my story on story alert. Madskill101 for favoriting my story, and Swift the Illusionist for reviewing, story alert, and favoriting my story! Review!<p> 


	7. The Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Yay, for KaidaThorn, the bestest beta in the UNIVERSE!

**IMPORTANT! **I'm thinking of Changing the title of this story to In Love with a Criminal (the song by Britney Spears) On my profile I set up a poll so if you want me to change the title of the story or keep this title, please vote on the poll!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven: The Princess<span>**

Finally, after walking in silence for an hour… Well actually, the silence _was_ interrupted by me evil cackling every two seconds. I will admit it: I lost my marbles for a while, but I found them! _Anyway_, after walking in silence for about an hour, Renkotsu broke the silence.

"Big Brother!" he called out, "I see the castle!"

Bankotsu was snapped out of a daze and squinted slightly as the castle came into view. I gasped quietly as I saw the castle. It was huge!

"Wow, that forest **was** a shortcut; it would've taken _forever_ if we took the regular way!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Told ya so," Suikotsu replied smugly.

"Listen men!" Bankotsu noticed the dirty look I was giving him, "and _Pandy_," he added. "It is important we do a half-decent job here. I know we don't usually take jobs, but the pay this Lord is offering is **huge**."

"What **is** the job anyway?" Jakotsu asked. "I sort of spaced out when you were explaining earlier."

"A demon has been attacking this castle and others couldn't defeat it, so the Lord got so desperate he called _us_ in," Bankotsu explained.

When we got to the front gate, the guards warily ushered us in. I guess they weren't too keen on letting a group of mercenaries near their Lord, but I don't really blame them. They led us to a fancy room where the man, whom I presumed was the Lord, was pacing back and forth. Behind him, two handsome, muscular boys, who were about Jakotsu's age, were sitting down: the younger one looked bored while the older boy looked a bit preoccupied. Oh, they were _definitely_ muscular.

_'They're probably the Lord's sons,'_ I thought. Not too much of an observation, but it still was in my mind. Next to the boys was a girl about my age: she was pretty, but her eyes were arrogant, and… well… full of it! Until they landed on Bankotsu, that is. Then she smiled a dazzling smile and tried to act all cute. I tried not to laugh at her failed attempt.

"I'm glad you're finally here. I am Lord Yutaka, thank you, Band of Seven, for helping."

"No prob, where's the demon we have to kill?" Bankotsu asked nonchalantly.

_'Bit blunt, aren't we Bankotsu?'_ I thought to myself.

"His name is Riku; he is a brutal and hideous monster. I need you to protect Natsuki, my daughter, from Riku who plans to kidnap her and make her his bride."

Bankotsu appeared to be deep in thought, which I honestly doubt. Then he spoke: "Mukotsu and Suikotsu will go and kill Riku. Jakotsu, Renkotsu and I will take Natsuki somewhere safe."

"Aaaaaw," Mukotsu whined, "How come _Jakotsu_ gets to protect Natsuki; he doesn't even **like** girls!"

"**Exactly**, he won't bother her like you would," Bankotsu retorted.

"I would like my eldest son, Daichi, and second son, Daiki, to come along," Yataka stated.

"Fine," Bankotsu said.

"He just doesn't trust us with his _precious_ daughter," Jakotsu grumbleg.

"Hey, at least Daiki gets to come along. I saw how you were checking him out," I replied with a smirk.

"I'm not the one whose jaw dropped when she saw Daichi," Jakotsu retorted.

"He's hot!" I replied defensively.

"True, true."

"All right, you all better get going," Yutaka said. I stopped poking a bruise that I had somehow acquired and saw the family saying goodbye. Natsuki didn't look too upset to be leaving her father and having a disgusting demon want her to be his wife and all. In fact, she didn't even say goodbye to her father, she just latched onto Bankotsu's arm and made goo-goo eyes at him. It was truly disgusting.

"This should be fun," I grumbled to Jakotsu.

"I know! That girl is throwing herself at Big Brother!"

We left the castle and entered the forest again. This part of the forest wasn't creepy like the part we traveled through earlier, which was great! It was also a lot less dangerous, but we should still be wary of demons, particularly ones that try to snatch Natsuki for Riku. Though, it wouldn't be a BIG loss if we _lost_ her…

Speaking of the Devil, I noticed Natsuki staring at Bankotsu as if he were a god. She noticed me and stuck her tongue out as she buried her head in Bankotsu's chest.

_'What is up with this chick?'_

* * *

><p>Then I secretly started to pray that a demon DID come and take her: One less burden for us.<p>

We had been walking for what felt like an hour and I was extremely bored.

_'Where are we GOING?'_ I thought, feeling extremely frustrated and lonely.

Jakotsu and Daiki really hit it off. It's been an hour, and they're already holding hands! I'm so going to get the details out of Jakotsu later. I would be tempted to try to talk to Bankotsu, since he's the only other member of the Band of Seven I might be able to talk to, but Natsuki was chattering in his ear non-stop and I don't think she'd appreciate it if I interrupted. Every once in a while, she looked back and shot me a glare. I haven't even said a word to her and she _already_ hates me. Maybe I just have vibes emitting from my very soul that scream- BEWARE, ANTI-SOCIAL GIRL WITH VIOLENT TENDENCIES AND ANGER ISSUES!

I definitely can't talk to Renkotsu. He finds me tolerable, but I guess he doesn't find me pyromaniac enough to talk to him. Maybe if I set someone on fire…. The thought of setting somebody aflame had me nervously chuckling to myself. If it had to be anybody, I'd preferably set Mukotsu or Natsuki on fire. Which would probably be the most fun I'd have on this trip.

I tried to think of anyone else I could talk to and my eyes fall on Daichi. I was about to go over and introduce myself when- "I'm TIRED!" Natsuki screeched. Her voice was so high-pitched and popular teenaged-girl like, it made me cringe. _Nobody's_ voice is _actually_ like that! Well, except for _this_ nut-job!

"I need to rest!" she screeched again.

Jakotsu sent me a look and rolled his eyes. I tried very hard to hold back a laugh.

"Alright," Bankotsu announced as he cleared his voice. The group came to a stop. "Let's rest."

There was a big tree next to me and I decided to climb onto a really high branch. From up here I was able to see a river with crystal blue water leading into a magnificent lake.

_'Maybe we're heading there,'_ I thought hopefully taking in the beautiful sight.

I felt the branch slightly as someone else's weight joined mine.

_'Maybe it's Bankotsu? Well, I hope not! Because… he's mean and… NO! I don't want Bankotsu up here with me instead of with Natsuki! Right? RIGHT?'_

I turned to see who it is, and tried not to let my face fall when I saw it was Daichi.

_'Wait… why would I be upset? Daichi's __**hot**__'_

"Hey Daichi." I said, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Well, it's obvious you know my name. Sad thing is, I haven't had the pleasure of learning yours," Daichi said with a kind smile.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Pandy," I said, returning his smile. His was so genuine, so gentle.

"Such a gorgeous name! Is it foreign though?"

"Yeah…" I answered. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. He looked me in the eyes when he talked to me and he really listened to what I said. It was weird… but nice.

"I'm sorry about my sister: I noticed those looks she kept giving you. She can be so immature. I honestly don't understand her.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize," I told him. "It isn't your fault."

"Yes, I know but-"

I cut him off. "It's _fine_," I said.

We both smile again, and I scooted closer to him. We talk for a while; he told me about his siblings; I told him about how I wasn't really liked as a child and about Ayaka and Acacia. He's angry when I tell him about how I was bullied and he laughs when I tell him about my grandmother's antics. He actually snorted when I told him about Acacia's obsession for mini tacos. Then he asked what a mini taco was. I, feeling guilty, I up with a lie and told him it was some concoction my grandmothers had made. Then realization hit me so hard that I almost fell off the tree branch. Luckily, for me, Daichi was there to catch me.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh… my… God…" I whispered in shock.

"Pandy! Snap out of it!" Daichi says, shaking my shoulder slightly, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I realized that…"

"Pandy!"

"Well, when I came here, it was unexpected. Well… how do I say this?"

_'How do I explain everything without giving away my secret and making him think I'm crazy?'_

"You said you didn't know you were coming here? As in, you were kidnapped? I didn't think you traveled with the Band of Seven on your own free will but… but…"

"It's alright, they didn't _kidnap_ me. I just meant, well to put it simply and **vaguely**… I didn't really expect to be sent on a journey; it just happened and I never had time to really tell my family.

"When all of this started…" I stared to say, but stopped as I looked for the words. I was beginning to feel guilty for what I was saying, but I sort of forgot how my family would feel about this. I took a breath, and continued, "My Grandmother's are probably worried about me because I was so irresponsible. I'm so stupid! And as for the Band of Seven, I really didn't have a choice. They said I had to be their servant, but they don't really treat me like one. Jakotsu and I are friends and Mukotsu doesn't really bug me _that_ much…"

"Well you don't have to travel with these… _monsters_ any longer," he said as he spat out the word. " I'll have my father convince them to let you stay at the castle!"

"I'm really flattered that you care so much, but I'm fine with the Band of Seven. Really! I'm starting to think of them as friends…" I said. My mind was still on Ayaka and Acacia.

"It's fine. I'll give you until the end of the Riku scenario to think about it, just in case," Daichi said with a calming smile. "As for your grandmothers… from what you've told me, they're amazing people. I think that deep down, they know you're alright and safe. At the beginning of your journey you weren't worried about them being worried because you _knew_ they would understand. Is all of that clear?" Daichi asked.

"Crystal," I replied with a smile. "Well… sort of."

We both laughed. He was right; my grandmothers would get it. They always did.

"Wow, I've known you for less than a day and I feel like I can tell you anything," I said.

"I feel the same way," Daichi answered, smiling his gorgeous smile.

Slowly we edged closer, our lips mere centimeters apart, I closed my eyes and-

"Yo! Pandy! What are you doing? Get your ass down here; we need to get a move on!"

I was so startled I almost fell out of the tree. Again, Daichi steadied me so I wouldn't fall. My face went red as I realized what we were about to do. We were about to _kiss_. My _first_ kiss. Wait a second…

'_DAMN YOU BANKOTSU, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RUINING MY FIRST KISS!'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Thanks to lexiwolf for putting this story on story alert! Thanks Roxie-fearlessstorm for reviewing!

Review!


	8. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**_IMPORTANT! I'M THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE TITLE OF IS IT LOVE TO IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL (BASED OFF THE SONG BY BRITANY SPEARS) JUST GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THE VOTE AFTER CHAPTER TWELVE!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight: The Kiss<span>**

Jakotsu and I were walking behind everyone; Daiki and Daichi were talking; and Natsuki **still** wouldn't let go of Bankotsu. Not like really I cared. I was too busy glaring at the back of Bankotsu's head.

"So _Pandy_," Jakotsu said with a little eyebrow wiggle, "What's going on with you and Daichi?"

"Well… I'm not really sure," I answered unsurely.

"Oh, puh-leaze! Something **had** to be going on. You were about to kiss!" Jakotsu cried.

"Shhhh," I said holding a finger up to my lips even though I knew everyone was out of ear-shot.

"_Fine_!" Jakotsu grumbled. Lowering his voice a bit, he continued, "But you guys _were_ about to kiss."

"Yeah, well, we didn't!" I snapped. "You can thank _Bankotsu_ for that."

"Awwww! Bankotsu has **such** bad timing. If he just waited a bit longer, you and Daichi would have kissed, and then you'd get married! Oh my God! I _am_ invited to your wedding, right?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to humor Jakotsu. "Yes, when we get married you're invited to the wedding."

"YES!" Jakotsu cheered, causing Daiki and Daichi to look back at us.

"Jakotsu, you crack me up," I laughed.

We continued to walk on for a couple more minutes until Bankotsu stopped us at the river I was admiring earlier.

"We'll camp out here," he ordered.

I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the clear water. I swing my feet, making ripples in the water. A tiny spastic fish to my right started flipping out and swimming frantically. The river wasn't too deep either; it reached about mid-thigh, and it was so clear I could see the smooth stones at the bottom.

"Hey Pandy!" Jakotsu ran over and grabbed my arm, "We need to go get some firewood."

"Okay," I said as I slapped the water once more with my foot, terrifying the spazzy fish one last time.

I put my shoes back on and Jakotsu lead me back to the forest. I heard footsteps and looked back to see Bankotsu joining us.

"Shouldn't you be watching the princess and her brothers?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah, how'd you escape Natsuki?" I asked.

"Why, you _jealous_?" he asked with his signature smirk. "I just told Natsuki that I 'wanted to keep her safe' so she shouldn't come here because 'it's too dangerous'. I just barely got away. My arm is **numb** because of that wacko."

I dropped the wood I gathered and sat down at the base of a tree. It was hot, and the shade provided a cool spot for me to relax. "I'm so tired…"

"Hey Pandy," Jakotsu said, "I dare you to… eat that spider by your hand!"

"WHAT?" I screamed as I began spazzing out and running into a tree. "Ow…" I softly mumbled.

I saw the spider and grabbed a piece of wood and started whacking it violently.

"It wasn't _that_ bad of a dare," Jakotsu grumbled while Bankotsu is beside himself with laughter.

"Why did you feel the need to dare me to eat a spider?" I asked.

"I was bored." He replied simply.

I sat back down, first checking to make sure no bugs were nearby and closed my eyes.

"Hey _Bankotsu_," Jakotsu said, "I dare you to… lick the ground!"

"Uh… no."

"I dare you to… oh, I know! I dare you to say, 'Jakotsu is so amazing and wonderful, I wish I could be more like him and-'"

"If we're going to play this stupid game, give me a _real_ dare."

Jakotsu went silent. I could tell he was deep in thought, trying to think of the perfect thing to dare Bankotsu.

When he spoke, I could hear the devious smile on his voice. "I dare you to… _kiss Pandy_."

I didn't even flinch. There was no way Bankotsu was going to take that dare. These thoughts were confirmed as I heard a huge SMACK and Jakotsu go "OW!"

_'Ha, you deserved it Jakotsu. What kind of stupid dare is-'_

My thoughts were cut off as I felt his lips on mine. I felt so… warm. Wait a second…

My eyes shot open and my hand connected with his cheek.

_'How **dare** he. He ruins my first kiss and then takes it for himself!'_

At first, I just sat there and glared at Bankotsu. Then I got up and brushed away all the dirt that was on my kimono. I started following the river, walking upstream to where our camp was.

'_Wait, why should I run back there? That's where __**Bankotsu**__ is going.'_

I kicked off my shoes and slapped the water violently with my feet. I jerked off my backpack and reached for my iPod. I tried not to use it too often because I didn't want to waste the battery. But right now, I didn't really care.

I watched a school of fish swim by and wished nothing but for this to all be a dream. I was to be stuffing my face with mini tacos, not out n the wilderness with a bunch of killers and some stuck-up princess. I heard rustling behind me and I shoved my iPod in my bag. I sighed in relief as I saw it's just a super fluffy bunny.

I pulled out a carrot from my bag - I'm not kidding when I say I keep everything in there – and tried to coax the bunny over. At first he, - assuming the bunny is a he – was wary but then he took two cute bunny hops closer to me. Then he rethought his choice and took a hop back. This continued until the bunny was about three cute bunny hops away from me. I waited for him to hop closer but he didn't. Instead, Mr. Fluffles made a tiny bunny sound that sounds a bit like a whimper and hopped away. I shrug and tossed the carrot in the direction where the bunny was going; careful to make sure it lands in front of him and not hit his head.

I wasn't going to eat the carrot anyway: I **hate** carrots.

I turned around and my eyes widened. Rising out of the water was some creepy lady with blue skin. Blue _scaly_ skin, I should add. She had long wavy black hair that waved around her. Her eyes were cold and harsh. Not able to look the creature in the eye, I looked down. I gasped as I see that the gorgeous crystal clear water had turned into a murky green. And I could just barely make out… a _tail_?

An evil smile played out on her face.

_'What are you doing Pandy?'_ I thought to myself angrily. _'Grab your arrows and fight! Oh, screw that! Kick, punch, scream… DO SOMETHING!'_

This… demon was going to kill me. But I don't want to die. I found myself paralyzed at the sight of this vicious – and slightly hideous – creature.

She lunged forward. I closed my eyes tight, not able to stare into those cruel eyes.

I hear a scream. Is it me? No. It wasn't me… My voice isn't that annoying. It sort of sounded like Natsuki's voice. Maybe she was walking through the forest and came here where I was. Then, the weird demon saw her and thought that something so annoying and snobby shouldn't exist – which were my thoughts exactly, but Natsuki didn't deserve what came next! Yep, she killed Natsuki… and that would mean the demon would still be alive…

I quickly opened my eyes and saw the demon was dead, the river stained with her blood. I looked back and saw… Jakotsu? I felt disappointment welling inside- WAIT A SECOND! Disappointment? Why would I be disappointed? HE SAVED MY LIFE! Maybe I'm disappointed because _I_ didn't kill the demon. Yeah, that's the ticket! Or maybe… maybe I was hoping it would be Ban- I MEAN _DAICHI _who saved me.

I'm confused.

Very confused.

I looked back and managed a smile. "Thanks."

Jakotsu sighed. "Why were you so upset?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I'll tell you on the way back."

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight, COMPLETE! Make sure to review!<p>

**_IMPORTANT! I'M THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE TITLE OF IS IT LOVE TO IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL (BASED OFF THE SONG BY BRITANY SPEARS) JUST GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THE VOTE AFTER CHAPTER TWELVE!_**


	9. Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Hello my readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! First I was really busy in December with getting presents for all my friends and family, and I had TONS of book reports and projects. Then in January I had to take all these exams T_T So then I had some free time to actually finish a chapter, I sat down in my comfy chair, and came up with... nothing. Nada. And that was back in the beginning of February. So now I have a major case of writer's block. I'm uber close to finishing chapter ten, but it might take a while. I'm going to try to start updating on a regular schedule again, but that may take some time. Alright, that's the end of my uber long Author's Note.

THANK YOU MY AMAZING BETA READER KAIDATHORN!

**_IMPORTANT! I NEED YOU TO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE TITLE OF _**_IS IT LOVE?__** TO **__IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL__**! I'M CLOSING THE VOTE AFTER CHAPTER 12!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Apologies<strong>

Jakotsu and I were by the water; I kept my eyes focused on my feet, watching the ripples dance in the water, and Jakotsu was watching me intently.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Jakotsu apologized.

"That's like the tenth time you've apologized!" I said. "And for the tenth time, it's _okay_!"

"Yeah, but it was your first k-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I know. No need to say it out loud!"

"I still don't get how you've never been kissed before."

"Jakotsu!"

"Sorry, but you've **had** to have had a boyfriend before, everyone does when they're fifteen!"

"Yeah, well I'm _sixteen_, so ha!"

"Oh God…" Jakotsu shook his head. "That's even worse!"

"I've never even had friends before. How do you expect me to have had a boyfriend?"

"That explains **so** much," Jakotsu said.

"Well!" I huffed loudly.

"No, not like _that_," Jakotsu amended. "I just meant that you always seem so nervous when you talk to people. Sometimes you sound nervous even when you're talking to _me_!"

"Yeah…" I looked behind me. Bankotsu was sitting by a tree and Natsuki clinging to his arm was now a normal thing. Daiki and Daichi were talking animatedly about… something. It's dark now and the fire Renkotsu built was blazing high and bright. The light from the fire illuminated Bankotsu's face. Suddenly, Bankotsu looked up and our eyes met. Not able to hold his intense gaze, I looked back at my feet, still making tiny ripples in the water.

"I still feel _really_ bad!"

"I'm OVER it," I honestly said. "I just wish that my first kiss wasn't with a guy who hates my guts."

"He DOES NOT _hate_ your guts! In fact, I think it's the opposite. He wouldn't have kissed you- _actually_, you wouldn't even be alive if he hated you. From the very first day he met you, he could have killed you, WOULD have killed you. But he didn't. Personally, I think you and Bankotsu would make the CUTEST couple!"

"Jakotsu!" I gasp, "You're **crazy**! We would **not** make a cute couple! Besides, if he didn't hate me before, he _definitely_ hates me now."

"You never know…" Jakotsu suspiciously trailed off.

"What?"

"Why do you care if he hates you or not?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I _didn't_, we've been on the same subject the _whole_ _time_."

"Aaaargh! How you frustrate me so!"

"I don't think you were _that_ upset about the kiss."

"What do you mean? I was **very** upset," I said. I paused and my eyes flashed up to Jakotsu. "_Wait_… STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"I'm _not_!" Jakotsu defends himself, "I'm changing _sub-subjects_ because technically, this is all about how you and Bankotsu-"

"**FINE**! STOP CHANGING _SUB-SUBJECTS_!"

"Okay."

"Why did you think I wasn't upset about the kiss?"

"Now _you're_ changing sub-subjects!"

"JAKOTSU!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's just that you didn't seem really _upset_, it seemed more like you panicked and had a spaz attack."

"Yeah, and now I just feel embarrassed," I grumbled.

"So I'm right?"

I nodded in defeat.

"So you like him?"

I felt my face go red, "_No_!"

"You so like him!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh _come on_," Jakotsu pleads.

"Nope!"

"You don't even like him a little bit?"

"Go die."

"You are **so** mean!"

"I'm tired," I said, ready to go and call it a day. I started to walk away.

"Fine, go catch your beauty sleep. You definitely need it."

My only response was the chucking of a rock at his back. I'm still not sure if it hit him or not.

* * *

><p>I woke up early. Like, sun ain't up yet early. I groaned and shut my eyes tight, trying to fall back asleep; I failed terribly. I got my iPod out, thinking some music might help me fall asleep.<p>

Sixteen songs went by and I was more awake than ever. I searched my bag and came out victorious when I pulled out a huge Hershey chocolate bar and began devouring it eagerly. I barely ate anything yesterday and I was now starving. Besides, it's been _forever_ since I had any chocolate! I usually can't go more than a day without chocolate!

I'm surprised when I heard some birds chirping. I guess this put a new meaning to the term 'early bird gets the worm'. Bored, I started braiding my hair. I've been trying to do this really pretty braid called a fishtail braid; I've always ended messing up.

_'I wonder how Ayaka's doing. I miss her; I miss her a lot - Acacia too. I miss her crankiness and over-consumption of mini tacos,' _I sighed,_ 'When am I going to go home? Am I going to stay here forever? Kagome said I could go back home any time I wanted to, but… I'm not exactly sure what, but I really want to stay here. Even if I am feeling homesick.'_

I looked around at the sleeping bodies around me and noticed something missing. A certain something that goes by the name of Bankotsu.

_'Where did he-'_ I shook my head, erasing those thoughts from my brain.

My gaze fell on Daichi. Sure, he's cute and it's obvious he likes me, but… I'm not sure if I like him like that. He's sweet, polite, self-less, _cute_, and…

Totally not my type.

I looked up at the sky and see it getting lighter and lighter.

I got up and started walking away from the campsite. I started walking away from the river, uphill. I kept hiking up the hill, not really sure where I was going. I smiled at the flowers blooming along the path. I heard rustling in a bush. I tilted my head to the side, half-expecting a rabid squirrel to jump out and eat my face. Instead, the cutest bunny hopped out.

"Mr. Fluffles?" I got down on my knees and watch the fluff ball's nose twitch. He hopped forward.

"Is that you, Mr. Fluffles?" I cooed.

He replied by hopping into my lap. I petted his silky soft fur, admiring how white and clean it was. Slowly, so I wouldn't startle the bunny, I reached into my backpack and got out a carrot.

I laughed as Mr. Fluffles attacked the carrot ferociously as ferocious as an adorable fluffy bunny could.

Once he finished his snack, he hopped away back into the bushes. I got up and staredt walking up the hill again.

I smiled once I reach the top.

The smile disappeared when I noticed who else was up there.

I gathered up all my courage and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small whisper.

"Wha-" Bankotsu said, snapping out of his daze. I've noticed that when nobody is looking, Bankotsu would often just get a dreamy look in his eyes, like he was in another world or something.

"I'm sorry," I repeated in a louder tone.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I was being weird; I didn't mean anything. I was just surprised and, um, spastic."

He smiled. I like his smiles.

"It's fine," he said.

I smiled back, because I somehow knew he was telling the truth. He turned his head away and looked back at the sun. The sunrise was absolutely stunning, so captivating that I didn't even notice how close Bankotsu and I were.

When Jakotsu asked me if I like Bankotsu, I wasn't lying. I don't _like_ him.

_'But maybe…'_

"Hey, Bankotsu…"

He looked at me. I can't tear my eyes away from his face: perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect mouth…

I leaned in and out lips met.

_'But maybe… I __**love**__ him.'_


	10. Random Chiz

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I'm pretty sure all you people out there knew that though.

Thanks again to my awesome beta KaidaThorn. You rock!

So... sorry updates are taking so long. I should probably get started on the next chapter... but I'm too lazy :P  
>It'll be out eventually though!<p>

**_VOTE ON MAH POLL!_**

**Chapter Ten: Random Chiz**

I pulled away from the kiss first. _'Did I really just do that?'_

Bankotsu looked surprised, and then smirked. "You've wanted to do that for a long time, huh? Well, I don't blame you. With my charming personality and good looks, I would want to do it too."

I laughed and smiled as I looked at the sun rising over the horizon, the sky getting lighter and lighter.

"We better get back before the others wake up," I said, even though I'd like to stay and watch the sunrise more.

"Alright," he said.

We got up and started walking back to camp. He kept looking straight ahead, but instead of spacing out like he usually would, I could tell that his brain wasn't miles away. It was down here, on Earth, with me. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

><p>We just finished eating lunch and I was sitting in the shade of a big tree, tying pieces of grass together out of boredom. It was so long; I could wrap it around my head twice. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were chatting by the river while Daichi and Daiki were having a heated debate. Natsuki was STILL all over Bankotsu. Well, she isn't hanging onto his arm anymore, Bankotsu put a stop to that. But she wouldn't leave him alone for a minute. I could tell Bankotsu was spacing out again by how his eyes were all glazed over. Natsuki didn't notice though. She just kept talking, and talking, and talking….<p>

"Hey, Pandy!"

I finished tying another piece of grass to the chain and looked up to see Daichi.

"Hey, Daichi," I replied.

He sat beside me. "What are you doing?" he asked, pointing to the string of grass in my lap.

"Um, nothing really. I'm just tying pieces of grass together."

He looked confused. "What's the point of doing that?" he asked.

"There isn't a point," I said. "I'm just really bored."

He still looked confused.

I sighed and looked back at Natsuki and Bankotsu. Natsuki was still chatting away, but it didn't look like Bankotsu was still spacing out. He was looking over at me and Daichi, and he looked a bit… annoyed? I wasn't sure. I looked over at Jakotsu who was talking to Daiki.

'_What happened to Renkotsu?'_ I wondered.

My question was answered when he walked out of the trees. _'He was probably setting stuff on fire or something,'_ I thought. _'…Pyromaniac.'_

Renkotsu went up to Bankotsu and they started talking. I tried listening in but could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"He's coming?" I heard Bankotsu ask. "Why aren't…"

"….on his trail…get….." I heard Renkotsu reply.

_'That TOTALLY made sense,'_ I thought with a frown.

"So, have you thought about it?" asked Daichi

I blink a couple times in confusion. "Huh?"

"Have you thought about leaving these killers and living with me in my castle?"

"Yeah," I lied. To be honest, I could care less about that. I have WAY more important things to think about.

Like how to get that crazy Natsuki away from Bankotsu. It's called PRIORITY, people! "I think I'll stay with the Band of Seven."

Daichi looked confused. I could tell he was about to ask why, but he decided against it.

'_Smart choice.'_

"Well, you still have more time to decide," he said.

I saw Bankotsu get up. "Alright everyone, I just got news that Riku managed to get away from Suikotsu and Mukotsu and is on his way here. Suikotsu and Mukotsu are after him, but we need to get Natsuki out of here. Daiki, Daichi, Pandy, and I will get Natsuki out of here. Renkotsu, you and Jakotsu go help Mukotsu and Suikotsu."

Jakotsu and Renkotsu left immediately. We quickly packed up our things and started walking away from the river. For the first time, like,_ EVER_, Natsuki wasn't hanging all over Bankotsu. Instead, Daichi and Daiki were standing beside her protectively. I don't get it, Natsuki is a snobby brat and they **_still_** want to protect her. I mean, sure: they're her brothers, and maybe deep down inside, Natsuki does care for her bro- nah, she doesn't care for them. But still, why care about someone who treats you like crap?

Since Natsuki wasn't fawning all over Bankotsu for the first time like, EVER, I took advantage of this rare opportunity and walked up to him.

"Hey," I greeted.

He looked down and smiled at me. "Hey."

I felt his hand brush against mine and blushed. I quickly grabbed his hand before I could chicken out.

He didn't pull his hand away.

_'This is great,'_ I thought, _'Except for the fact Riku is on our trail. But that's Natsuki's problem.'_

I thought I felt someone staring at me and I glanced back. I smirked when I saw Natsuki fuming, fists clenched tight as she glared at me.

_'Just when I thought things couldn't get any better,'_ I thought to myself with a smile. _'The look on Natsuki's face…!'_

The trees kept getting denser as we continued on in the forest. Everything was dark, and the sun was blocked out by all the trees. I was starting to feel uneasy. I could sense the presence of many demons nearby. I glanced over at Bankotsu, but he seemed perfectly calm. Suddenly, I sensed a powerful energy coming straight for us. I immediately knew it was Riku.

"Ban-"I started, but was cut off.

"Daiki, Daichi, take Natsuki and Pandy and get out of here," he ordered before going off in Riku's direction. I was on my guard as I followed Daiki and Daichi out of the woods. We were standing outside the forest, and I could tell neither Daichi nor Daiki knew what to do. Natsuki, of course, was just standing there with a sour look on her face.

I sighed and shook my head, just wishing that Bankotsu would hurry up and kill Riku already.

I started to think, _'Both_ _Mukotsu and Suikotsu are quite strong, how come Riku was able to escape from them so easily?'_ I wondered. _'Then Renkotsu and Jakotsu went off to help, and Riku still managed to get away and come after Natsuki. It seems like he's trying to avoid fighting any member of the Band of Seven and coming straight for Natsuki. So he probably isn't the greatest fighter, even if he does __**seem**__ to be strong. He's also quite sneaky.'_

My thoughts were interrupted as I sensed Riku's energy coming toward us again.

_'He managed to get away from Bankotsu too?'_ I thought frantically. I got my bow and grabbed an arrow from my quiver, just as he emerged from the trees. I bit my lip nervously as he looked up and smirked menacingly at me.


	11. I'm Sorryyyyyy

I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN ACTUAL UPDATE ;A;

I know that it is REALLY LATE announce this, but I won't be continuing this story. I would have announced this earlier but life has been pretty hectic and I was barely able to even get on here. I've lost inspiration for this story, and it just honestly isn't my best work. The story line has been done before. And after reading my chapters, I realized how truly awful this story is ;A; I know I can write much better stories than that, because I have written better stories than that.

Life is still really busy for me, and I won't be able to come on here anymore. Maybe if I ever get time I'll start writing more fanfiction, (I won't be continuing this story though) but not right now.

Again, I'm REALLY sorry for all of you whom actually liked this story! Your reviews, follows, and favorites meant so much to me! It gave me the energy to keep writing. *strangles you awesome people with huggles*

So yeah, I guess that's all I have to say. Bye all you amazing people!

Btw, I have a deviantART, it's TheFartingButterfly (Ik, advertising my art page, I'm awful.)


End file.
